


Holding Hands

by That1Fangurl



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: KageHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Gay birds, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves to hold hands with Kageyama but Kageyama doesn't want to hold hands in public</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

One thing that Hinata always loved to do with Kageyama was hold hands. Even though his hands were small, they somehow fit perfectly into Kageyama’s, and he loved it. The setter’s hands were surprisingly soft; well, except for the occasional callus from the weeks practice. Hinata absolutely loved the feeling of Kageyama’s hands in his. The only problem: Kageyama never held his hand in public. The only time they ever held hands was on the was home from practice after the rest of the team went their respective ways.   
Hinata waved at the team as they went the opposite direction of the dynamic duo. Once they were gone Kageyama slipped his hand into Hinata’s just like he normally did. “Kageyama?”  
“Hmm?” Kageyama’s deep blue eyes glanced over at the bundle of sunshine just as his brown eyes looked up at him.

“Why don’t you hold my hand in public?”

As soon as Hinata asked the question Kageyama stopped in his tracks causing Hinata to stop shortly after. “Why do you ask?”

“Well you don’t hold my hand until no one else is around. I just was wondering if there was a certain reason.”

Kageyama stood in silence for a moment before letting out a breath. “I don’t know. I’m just nervous about it I guess…”

“Why? It’s not like anyone is going to judge you for it. You might get a little teasing from Tanaka and Tsukishima but that’s probably it.”

“Do you  _ want  _ me to hold your hand in front of them?”

“Well I wouldn’t _mind_ it. Couples do stuff like that no matter where they are at.” A soft pink dusted over Hinata’s cheek as he turned his head, “I like holding your hand anyway.”  
Kageyama grinned slightly and took Hinata’s hand into his. The middle blockers hands were always warm--not  in a gross sweaty way but in a way that comforted Kageyama and made him feel secure.

_ Maybe I should start holding his hand in public…  _ Kageyama thought as he looked over at his spiker. Sunshine had finally entered his life and he wasn’t going to let go of it.

~~~~~~~

Practice the next day was rough. Karasuno had a practice match with Aoba Johsai and they weren’t going to lose this time. They wanted to be prepared for whatever their rivals had to offer. They practiced receiving all of their normal attacks and everyone was worn out. Most of the team was in club room getting ready to go home, but Hinata and Kageyama were left to clean up the remaining mess. Once they were done, they made their way to the club room. 

Kageyama reached over and grabbed Hinata’s hand as he opened the door to the club room. Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling widely and squeezing the setters hand softly. 

When the door opened the remaining members of the team turned their attention to the couple. Suga looked down at their hands and back up at them with a knowing smile. “It's about time,” the silver haired setter remarked. 

The captain turned to the pair and smiled himself. “We thought you two would never show that you were a thing.”

“Wait….they’re a thing?” Yamaguchi asked looking at the five other team members in the room.

“How could you not tell? They made it more obvious than Kim Kardashian’s boob job. The tension between them could have been cut with a knife,” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

“Wait, you guys knew?”  
“Didn’t I just say you made it more obvious than Kimmy’s rock-solid tits? So yeah… we knew.”

“Wait how do you know who she is?” Hinata asked tilting his head, causing his orange hair to flop to one side.

“How do  _ you _ know who she is?” Tsukishima grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before slipping out of the club room, shortly followed by Yamaguchi.

“You two did make it pretty obvious,” Suga said with a small smile.

“Especially with the way that you looked at Hinata, Kageyama.” Daichi and Suga shared a glance before they both walked out of the club room, leaving the last two members of the club standing in the doorway looking at each other with baffled faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by DarkPitsNipples


End file.
